Christmas Eve With You
by TwoHeartsBecomeOne
Summary: Emma has be alone for as long as she can remember but maybe this Christmas things will finally change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction in a few years so I hope it's not too bad. Please comment and thank you for reading.**

Emma sighed and forced a smile. The snow was coming down outside her window and her cat meowed from the armchair. Emma stared at the snow falling down. It was beautiful. Christmas was such a beautiful time. If only she had someone to share it with. _"Stop it Emma."_ She told herself sharply_." You're fine just the way you are. Always have been and always will be."_ Fighting back tears Emma tore her eyes away from the beautiful white scene. Every year Emma spent Christmas alone. It had been like that for as long as she could remember. Every Christmas she would wake up, feed her cat and then sit down under the Christmas tree to open up a present that she had brought for herself. She knew that it was sad to buy herself a present but she had no one else to give her one. Her parents had died a few years ago in a car accident and she had no friends. She use to fantasies about what it would be liked to spend this beautiful time of the year with someone. Someone she really loved and cared about. Still, years had gone by and Emma had come to realise that she was just meant to spend her life alone. She just had to accept that.

Emma walked into the kitchen ready to get the pie she had baked out of the oven when she noticed the invitation on the counter. It was an invitation to her works Christmas party. All teachers and staff were invited. Emma wasn't planning on going. She had loads of cleaning to get on with and she had to pick out her work outfit for tomorrow. Emma worked at a school called Mckingley High. She was the schools guidance councillor. She had always loved helping people and giving advice although she wasn't always sure if she always gave the right advice or not. Still, she loved her job. She had heard that there was going to be a new teacher joining soon and wondered if he was going to be at the party tonight. "Maybe I should go". Emma thought to herself. Maybe it will be fun. "_Fun with no one wanting to talk to you and having to spend the evening alone. Remember what happen at last year's Christmas party you went to?" _Emma cast her mid back. A lady called Sue who worked at the school as a cheerleading coach had made fun of her ginger hair and that was it. Everyone else had completely ignored her. She tried to talk to people but they all seemed to pretend like she wasn't even there. Was she such a horrible person that nobody wanted to even know her so much that they pretended she didn't even exist. No. She was just going to stay at home. Unless she went. Showed everyone that she didn't care that no one noticed her. She could still have a good time. Dance on the dance floor on her own. Dress up in her favourite party dress. Yes. That was what she was going to do. Smoke started filling the room and Emma coughed. She had completely forgotten about the pie. Taking it out quickly Emma realised it was burnt.

Emma entered the school's auditorium and gasped. The school's Glee club who had been asked to play at the party were singing a lively Christmas song and the whole room sparkled like a winter wonderland. Silver snowflakes hung high from the ceiling and fake snow was falling down. Emma was dressed in a fifty's style red strapless sating dress with a large bow on the front. Emma loved bows and anything pretty and on her feet she wore her new pair of Mary Jane heels.

Emma scanned the room. She couldn't see the new teacher anywhere. Not that he would want to talk to her anyway. She was just curious as to what he looked like and what subject he would be teaching.

Suddenly a man entered the room. He had light curly brown hair and dreamy blue eyes. Emma stopped and stared. The man looked around the room and grinned. Emma felt her heart hammer against her chest. She bit her lip and for a moment his gaze met hers. It was only for a short second but Emma was sure she had felt something in that moment. But of course this couldn't be true. A man as handsome as that couldn't possibly want to be seen with a girl like herself. Who had OCD and no friends.

"Anyone who wishes to enter tonight's karaoke contest. Please don't forget to put your name down and the song you will be singing." Principle Figgins announced interrupting the Glee club in the middle of a number. He sounded bored and tired like he couldn't be bothered to be there and made no effort to even pretend that he did or that he was even having a good time.

Emma walked over to the nearest table and picked up a glass of champagne. Sitting down on an empty chair.

"This isn't so bad." Emma thought to herself. Taking a sip of her champagne looking around the room. Oh no. Sue was coming towards her. She has wearing a bright orange tracksuit and looked like a traffic cone that could be seen from a million miles away. "Please let her just walk past me." Emma prayed to herself." Unfortunately her prayers were not answered.

"So ginger. I see you finally managed to grace us with your presence. What a shame. Didn't they tell you that this party is for adults only? No little girls aloud. Sorry sweetie." Emma wanted to cry. She couldn't take this. She hated Sue. "Awww is the little girl going to cry? Sue teased. An evil grin spreading across her face. She hated her. But she had to be strong. That was her aim right. To not let people like Sue get the better of her and have a good time? Still tears flooded her eyes and ran down her checks. Sue walked away leaving Emma standing there alone.

"Hey are you okay?" A man came up to her who Emma recognised but her eyes were blurred from crying so she couldn't really make out who it was. His voice was gentle and Emma felt her heart racing again. Could it be him? Emma wondered. Could it really be him? Emma suddenly felt embarrassed and stared at the ground. "Why are you crying?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Emma sniffed. Fighting back tears. She didn't want to trouble him. Ruin the party for him.

"What's your name?" The man asked her softly. Crouching down to be at her level.

"It's Emma." Her voice was quite.

"Would you like to dance Emma?" Emma look up. He wanted to dance with her.?

"I promise I don't bite." The man grinned at her. That same cheeky grin she had seen earlier. It had to be him.

"Okay." Emma replied shyly.

Will took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Her hands felt sweaty. A woman with long brown hair was singing a song that Emma recognised. It was one of her favourite Christmas song. Emma smiled and the man with the dreamy blue eyes spun around. Her cheeks were glowing. She could feel it and she felt happy. For once in her life she felt happy. Happy in a way she had never felt before or though she would never even feel at all. She felt like she was on fire and never wanted the feeling to end. He was quite a good dancer. Emma wondered if he had once been a professional. A new song started a man started to sing a long making Emma laugh. He was quite a good singer too. Maybe he use to be a professional at that too. Maybe he had been on Broadway or something. Emma smiled a giggle throughout the rest of the song having the time of her life and the man smiled at her.

"That's a very pretty dress." The man commented casually. Emma felt her heart stop beating for a second and when she looked up she saw that the man was looking deep into his eyes Emma did the same. Never wanting the moment to end. "Thank you." Emma finally managed to whisper.

"Now if your last chance to enter the karaoke contest that starts in ten minutes. Winning duet will get a free meal together at Breadsticks." Figgins announced in the same dreary tone as before.

"Hey." Emma jumped. Still lost in his eyes. "Would you like to enter?"

"I wouldn't have a partner. We could sing together. I don't know if I can sing?"

"Only one way to find out." Will grinned at her. How could he say no to him after he had been so kind to her?

"Okay then. Let' do it." Emma's voice sounded cheerful. She was so happy. Will grabbed her hand and Emma prayed that he would never let go. Hold onto it forever. "Never let me go." She whispered but not loud enough so she or anyone actually hear.

An hour later after watching everyone else perform it was finally there turn.

Everyone else was good but were going to be better."

"How do you know?" Emma asked. Following him up the stairs and out onto the stage. Emma felt nervous. She had never done anything like this before.

Will turned around a grinned. Because I have you with me.

"_Oh my god_." Emma though.

"And now. Performing "Christmas Eve with you. Figgins announced. We have..." But the song began to play before he got a chance to finish. And they took the stage.

The moment they started to sing the crowd went wild. Emma couldn't believe it. This night had turned out to be more than she could ever of imagined. All because of one man


	2. Chapter 2

Emma got up early the next day to pick out her outfit as she hadn't had time to pick it out the night before. She looked at her calendar hanging on her wall by her bed. As of today it was three and a half weeks till Christmas. _"Oh yay."_ Emma said aloud sarcastically. She walked to her wardrobe and opened the doors. She had a walk in wardrobe and going into it was like she had suddenly stepped into a bright summer's day. Even though it wasn't summer most of her clothes were bright coloured or floral printed. She loved summer and couldn't wait till this cold season was over when the sun would begin to shine. Emma went to the skirt section of her wardrobe and picked out a red pencil skirt and then in her blouse section a white blouse. Emma had OCD and everything in her wardrobe had to be in the right place. Emma saw a red blouse next to a salmon coloured one and panicked, quickly moving it to the right place.

Underneath her clothes were rows of shoes. Most of them were high heeled and Mary Jane's. Emma chose a black pair and slipped them onto her feet. Walking on her wardrobe and into her bedroom Emma opened the sparkly jewelled box that was on her bed. In it she kept all her jewellery and her collection of broaches. One that was very special to her was one that her mother had left to her after she had died. It was a cameo and the first present that her father had ever brought for her mother. She had seen it in a shop window in an old antique shop and fallen in love with it and Emma loved it just as much as her mum had. She never wore it though as she was afraid it might get broken or damaged or worst of all she might lose it. Emma picked up a broach of a gold leaf and pinned it to the top of her blouse.

Emma quickly applied her make – up and brushed hair. While she did this she lost her in a daydream thinking about what had happened last night. That guy. She didn't know who he was. She didn't even know his name. But there was one thing she did know. He was special. He was kind and sweet. He had made her feel special and although they hadn't actually won the first prize in the competition last night they had come third place which was still pretty good. They had won a bottle of champagne. After that the night ended. Will dashed off nearly as soon as they had received the champagne. He had got a phone call quickly rushing of the stage telling her that she could keep the champagne. Thinking back to this Emma hoped that he was okay. His face had looked sheet white when he had gotten the phone call and the rosy coloured cheeks that she had seen earlier had turned the colour of snow. Would she even ever see him again to find out? Emma thought about this. Who was he? If he was a teacher she had certainly never seen him around the school before. The school was a very big place yes but surely she would have seen him in the staff room at lunch times. Most of the teachers at the school didn't really care about their jobs. They just saw it as something that they had to suffer to bring in the pay checks every months. Hardly any of the teachers were actually passionate about their jobs. Apart from Sue that was. Although Emma thought that sometimes Sue was a little bit too passionate about her job. She was obsessed with winning every cheerleading competition and would work her Cheerio's to exhaustion. And if they couldn't take it. That was it. They were kicked off the squad in an instant. Sometimes Sue would make them practise three hours in a row with only a five minute break per hour. This could not be healthy. Principle Figgin's had warned her about this. Telling her that her Cheerio's needed longer breaks but she had just argue. It they can't handle it. That's their problem. According to her they obviously just weren't fit enough. Emma did have to argue though that they had managed to win every cheerleading competition for the past fifteen years so Sue must be doing something right. Even if she a tiny bit cruel. Emma glanced at her watch and rushed downstairs. She quickly fed her cat, had a bowl of cereal, then grabbed her lunch.

"I have an announcement to make. Principle Figgin's announced. Everyone in the staff room put down their morning cups of coffee and turned to face him. I am delighted to tell you that today is the day that the new teacher for Spanish has arrived. Everyone, this is Will Schuster."

Emma gasped. A man with curly brown hair, a checky grin and beautiful green eyes entered the room. It was him. He was the new school teacher. She should have realised soon. It was obvious now that she thought about it. Will's eyes scanned the room and his grin got wider. His eyes met hers and Emma (who sat along at the back on the staff room) felt like she was going to die. It was only for a second but it was magical. All she could see in that moment was Will. Everyone else was a blur to her and Figgin's continued to talk but Emma wasn't listening. She liked him. She liked him a lot. She had been fighting her feelings all night desperately trying to get some sleep but her thoughts had kept her awake. All she had been able to think about was him. She knew the possibility of him liking her back were slim. Her brain had been telling her that all night but maybe. What if maybe. Just for once. A guy could actually like her. He had spent the night dancing with her, giving her compliments and wanting to sing her. Maybe she was just being silly maybe she had got it all completely wrong but she would never know until she found out. This was the time. The time when she had to finally be fearless. Stop being the woman who hid at the back of the staff room all the time and let other people push her around just because she was too afraid to stand up for herself and most of all. If she really wanted this guy. If she really though she might stand the slightest bit of chance with him. She had to try and get him to like her. She had to be brave.

Emma scanned the room. Figgin's had stopped talking and members of staff were getting up to go and teach their nine o clock classes. Will was talking to a blond woman who was busy pouring herself a cup of coffee. Emma recognised the long haired lady. Her name was Terrie Del Monaco and she was the head of the business studies department. Emma swallowed hard. She was beautiful. She looked like a model. She was slim and tall. She wore a smart, short, tight, grey dress and walked like she ran the school. She drove a red sports car and never went anywhere with a pair of sunglasses in the summer. They looked like they were getting along very well.

"So would you like to go out somewhere? Maybe for dinner at Breadsticks." Terrie asked him casually.

"Yeah sure." Sounds great." Will replied, flashing Terrie the same grin he had once flashed to her.

"Okay, I'll pick you up Saturday at six." Terrie smiled. Then they were gone and Emma was left in the staff room all alone.

Emma heard a knock at door of her office. The weekend had now ended and turned into another cold Monday morning.

"Come in." Emma called. Head in a pile of paperwork.

"Hey." The person called. Stepping into her office.

Emma recognised that voice. It was Will. She was about to say something about him forgetting to wipe his feet on the mat as he came in but restrained herself from doing so. She gave him a warm smile.

Emma and Will had become great friends. They had been spending loads of time together and it was amazing. Although she had only been hanging out with him for a few days and hadn't known him for that long she felt like she had known him her whole life. That's what it felt like. He seemed to understand her. Care about her. But then there was Terrie. Will seemed to really like her as well. She wondered how their date had gone on Saturday. Well it would have gone great obviously. Terrie was beautiful and would have been wearing a stunning, tight, sexy dress which Will would of though she looked so hot in. Terrie was great with men. She had a way of getting them to fall for her just by looking at them. She didn't even need to say anything. She could even get them to do whatever she wanted them to. It was like they were her slaves.

"Oh Em, Saturday night was amazing. Terrie really is amazing. We ate pasta and we talked all night. She told me that she thought I was special and then we back to her apartment for some wine. "

"Yeah I wonder how many other men she's said that to." Emma thought to herself but carried on smiling.

"She's such an amazing woman. She seems to really care about me and my feeling." She listened to me talk all night. Will sat down on a chair opposite Emma's desk. His eyes were shinning at Emma would tell that he had fallen hard. Why did she even think he had liked her anyway? She had been so stupid to think such a thing.

"Are you okay. " Will asked her. "You're not saying much."

"Oh, erm I'm sorry Will. I just have a lot of papers work to finish." Emma replied back quickly in a stutter.

"It's okay. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight? We could see that new horror, action film everyone's talking about."

"I can't go." Though Emma. I can't go because I'm in love with you but you don't love me. At least don't think you do because you like Terrie. A lot. But of course Emma couldn't tell him that she tried of an excuse.

"Will I can't go. I'm sorry but I… I don't feel that well. Emma stammered.

Will's heart sank. He really wanted her to go with him. He really liked hanging out with her. She was so sweet and he felt happy when he was around her. He was glade he had met her. Will couldn't believe how close they had become in only a week. She had become his best friend.

"Awww. That's a shame I really wanted you to go with me. I though it would have been really fun. I love hanging out with you but if you don't feel well. You should probably get some rest. Well I hope you feel better. I could always go with someone else. Maybe Terrie would like to go. It's a shame though. I would of loved to of gone with you but…"

"Wait Will. Actually I've changed my mind. I would love to go to the movies with you. I'm feeling a lot better now."

"Can't resist the change to go to the movies with me?" Will laughed. Well, great. But if you suddenly feel like you're not up to it then I'll completely understand. I'll meet you at the cinema at seven o clock. Or would you like me to pick you up.

"That would be great Will. Thank you Will. I can't wait. I hope the film isn't too scary. "

"Well I'm sure it won't be. And if it I'll be there to keep safe." He flashing her a grin and Emma's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, don't forget to wrap up warm. It's going to be very cold tonight. "

"Okay." Emma replied with a smile.

"I see what you're doing." Terrie burst out.

Emma looked around the corridor. Children were staring as they walked past.

"What… what do you mean?" Emma stuttered. She felt so embarrassed

"You know what. Do try and act so innocent. You're trying to steel Will form me. You do know were dating right? I can't believe he would want to go out on a date with you anyway."

Emma's checks turned bright red as she tied to breath. She hated situations like these. "It's not a date Terrie. I swear. We're just going to the movies. As friends."

"Well Will might know that but do you?"

"I…"

"I know you want it to be something more. But you and him. You have nothing. Will is my boyfriend. We have chemistry. We're great together and I'm not going to let you steal him from me. You're not to go on that date with him okay. You will say you can't go and I will go with him instead. I can't believe you actually though you finally though you would be able to make a friend. You know he is only being nice to you because he feels sorry for you. That's the only reason you are friends."

"How do you know this?"

"Will told me. When he had dinner together the other night at breadsticks. So you yourself a favour and just stay at home alone. Like I'm sure you do every night." And with that Terrie was gone.

Emma stood there alone. All she wanted to do was cry. How could Will do this to her? How could he lie to her so easily and not even care? Did he just laugh about her behind her back with Terrie? Emma' eyes filled with years as she walked away quickly. Not wanting anyone to see her cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma sat alone in toilets and whipped away the last few tears that trickled down her cheeks. She remembered that one time she had snuck into the choir room and heard the schools Glee Club singing a song called Big Girls Don't Cry. She remembered the line._ 'Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do thy? And I for see the dark ahead if I stay.' _Was all of this worth it? Going out with Will tonight. Was it worth the risk that Terrie might tear her to shreds if she did? But then she remembered the chorus. _'It's time to be a big girl now. And big girls don't cry.' _Should she stand up to Terrie? Maybe she could do it if she wasn't so terrified of her. It just that her eyes looked like they could kill form a million miles away. They were so scary. Even scarier than Sue's, and that was saying something. Emma curled her legs up against her chest. She hated her life. Sometimes she thought she could suddenly vanish and no one would even notice or care that she was gone. Another tear trickled down her cheek but this time she didn't even bother to whip it away. She just had to accept that Terrie had claimed Will. She wanted him and everyone knew that Terrie got whatever she wanted. Emma reached down into her handbag and pulled out her phone. She flipped it open and a picture of her and Will at their day in the park popped up. Tearfully she started punching his number into the phone. That day had been a great day out. The sun had been shinning and they had had a picnic on the grass while a Jazz band played. It had been an amazing day and on that day Will had seemed to of forgotten about Terrie completely. He hadn't even mentioned her name once. She had wished that that day had would never end but nothing last forever. No matter how much you want it to. Still, she would always have the memory. No one could ever take that away from her. Not even Terrie. That was something she couldn't have.

"Hello." Will picked up the phone.

Emma's heart started to race and her breathing got faster.

"Emma. Is that you?"

He knew it was her? Without her even saying something? Emma felt a tingle I her fingers.

"Hello?"

"Yes Will it's me. Sorry I erm… I'm getting a bad reception. "

"Ah, okay." Emma could tell he was grinning. Didn't he ever stop?

_"I love you." _Emma wanted to say_. I fell in love with you the moment out eyes met. I know you're the one so why can't you see we belong together? You don't belong with Terrie. You belong with someone else. You belong with me."_

"I'm sorry but I can't go with you tonight. I'm feeling a lot worse than I did this morning. I think I will have to give the movies a miss. I'm so sorry Will. I really am."

"It's okay. I understand." Will replied.

"Maybe you could go with Terrie." Emma's heart ached and tears filled her eyes again. She swallowed hard.

"I wanted to hang out with you." There was a moments silence while Will thought. "I know why don't we watch a movie at your apartment? I could keep you company while you rest and get better."

"I don't know if Terrie would like that?" It was the only think that Emma could think to say.

"Well she knows that's we're just friends right? So I don't see what she would be worried about."

_"Because she knows I like you. She know that I have fallen for you hard. She know that I'm in love with you." _But Emma didn't say this out loud. Should she do it? Should she spend the evening with Will? Terrie did say that she couldn't go to the movies with him but she didn't say anything about not being allowed to watch a movie with him at her _apartment._

"If it makes you feel any better than I just won't tell her about it."

"Okay." Emma agreed.

"Great. I'll see you later." Emma hung up the phone and a tiny smile crept across face.

Will arrived at Emma's house at seven o'clock.

"You look lovely this evening." Will starred her up and down. She was wearing a white dress with large blue polka dots covering it with a bright yellow belt around her waist.

_"This is not a date." _Emma reminded herself. _"Not a date, not a date, not a date."_

"Erm…thank you. So… what would you like to watch?"

"I don't mind. What is your all-time favourite movie?"

"I love My Fair Lady." Emma replied. She had seen the film a thousand times and new each line of my heart.

"Okay well I have never seen that film before so why don't we watch that?" Will grinned and Emma went off to find the movie. Will really liked Emma. He loved hanging out with her and she always so kind and sweet towards him. Everyone really. They had only known each for a couple of weeks but it was like they had known each other or years. She seemed to know everything about him. Things like what flavour ice – cream he would like best and what his favourite musical was. They just seemed to connect so well. He was so glade that she was his friend.

"I've got the movie." Emma entered the movie and smiled shyly. Even though she had known Will for two weeks now she wasn't use to having a friend. "I've got some popcorn as well. I thought you might like some."

"That's great. I love popcorn." Will grinned. "You know you have a great apartment here. Will looked around the room. It's so clean and tidy. Mines a mess compared to yours. "

"I have loads of cleaning products if you would ever like to borrow any. I have a whole cupboard full of them. You name it. I have it!" Emma said told him in an excited rush. A massive smiled spread across her face.

"You are so adorable Em." Emma swallowed and forced a smile to hide the pain she was secretly feeling. She loved hanging out with Will but sometimes it was just so hard to hide her feelings. She was always so scared that they would accidently slip out. And that, could _never_ happen.

"So the living room in just through here." Will followed Emma down the hall.

They both sat in silence whilst watching the movie. Emma knew she should be enjoying this. She loved My Fair Lady and no matter how many times she had seen it she still loved it just as much each time. But this time it was different. She couldn't concentrate on the film. Her heart hammered against her chest and she could tell that her cheeks were turning bright red. Lucky Will had his eyes fixed on the screen and not her.

The movie went on for what seemed like a life time but finally it ended. Emma knew she needed to get out of the room quick. But what could she say?

"Would you erm… would you like a drink Will?" Emma stuttered. The sudden break from the silence took Will by surprise.

"Erm... sure. Why not?" Will decided happily.

"_Here comes that grin again"._ Emma thought. _"Oh my god. He looks so sexy when he grins. "_

"This is great Wine Em." Will commented.

"Thanks." Emma loved it how Will had created his own nickname for him.

"So have you got a boyfriend? A lady as lovely as you must have one." Will couldn't believe he'd never thought to ask her this before.

Emma giggled.

"No I don't have one at the moment." Emma starred at the floor. "I don't do well with that sort of thing." Emma starred at the ground embarrassed.

"I don't believe that." Emma lifted her head up and tears filled her eyes.

"Aw, Em. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Please don't cry. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend and if they can't see that there idiots and they don't deserve you."

Tears streamed down Emma's face.

"Come on Em." Suddenly Will had an idea. Will's finger flung to Emma's sides and he started too playfully tickle her." Emma stopped crying instantly and started to giggle, fidgeting about on the sofa. A smiled spread across her face. Will watched as she giggled and squirmed about. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Will stopped tickling her and looked into her eyes. His hands were still placed on her waist. "You're the most adorable person I have ever met." Emma tried to take her eyes of him but found she couldn't. His deep green eyes were starring deeper into hers. Emma had dreamt about this moment in her head. Will leaned in closer.

_"Will!" _Terrie screamed.

Will turned around to see Terrie standing over the couch. Her hands were on her hips and her face as angry as thunder. Will wondered how she has managed to get inside.

"Terrie. What are you doing here?" Will sounded confused, getting off of the couch.

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing here. What areyou doing here? With her? Terrie glared at Emma.

"Emma was too sick to go out to the movies so we decided to watch a movie at her house instead." Terrie's facial expression didn't change. "Were just friends Terrie." That's all. "We've been through this." Will voice turned to frustration?

"Then why were you leaning over her like that? Look I know what's been going on. I'm not an idiot." Terrie turned to face Emma. "You're going to pay for this Emma. Sleeping with Will when I'm not around. "You slut!" Putting on an act of oh I'm so innocent. How long has this been going on for? A week? Longer? Thinking that I would never find out about it?" Terrie laughed a cackling laugh. "Well I did."

"Terrie it's really not what it looked like." Emma said calmly. Getting off the sofa, standing beside Will. "We didn't do anything I promise you. I've never even…" Emma's voice trailed off.

"Oh so now you're trying to cover up your track with lies. Pretending like you're still a virgin." Terrie laughed again. "Like a woman of your age would never have done it." Emma's checks flushed bright red.

"Oh my god Em. Is that true" Will asked. He sounded shocked. Emma's eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah it's true. I'm sorry but will you excuse me for a minute?" Emma ran out the room.

"See what you've done." Will spat angrily.

"Oh come on Will. It can't be true."

"How cruel can you be? It's true what she said. We didn't do anything."

"Why are you even defending her? "You're suppose to be my boyfriend?"

"Just go home Terrie. I don't want to discuss this with you anymore. And if you don't then that's it. Our relationship is over."

"Whatever." Terrie stormed out the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What had just happened? It had all happened so quickly. Emma. Will felt a sinking feeling in his heart. "_She must think that I hate her. That I thought it was ridiculous that she had never._" Will stop mid though. He needed to find her. He needed to straight things out.

Will found Emma alone in her bedroom. She was laying on her bed. Her pillow stained with wet tears.

"Who said you're allowed in here." Emma snapped.

"I'm sorry." Will sat down on the edge of the bed. I didn't mean to act the way I reacted." His voice was soft and gentle.

Emma sniffed as the last few tears ran down her face.

"I've just been waiting for someone special." Emma whispered quietly. "It sound stupid though now I think about it."

"It's not stupid Em." Will's heart felt like it had broken into a million pieces. "It's not stupid at all. I think it's sweet that you want to wait till you find the right guy. And I promise you he's out there somewhere. One day you will find him. So no tears okay?"

"Okay." A small smile appeared on Emma's face. Will grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Will casually walked into the teacher's lounge Monday morning. He had his usually handsome grin on as he looked across the room at Emma, starting to walk towards her.

"Hey." Will pulled up a chair up next to her. Her eyes were big and wide like a child looking into a toy shop window.

"So Terri and I talked and she is so sorry for the sudden outburst in your house. She said she doesn't know what came over her. I think she just got jealous at the thought of me being with someone else. Anyway we talked for a while and she came up with a great idea. A double date. See Terrie knows this guy who she thinks would perfect for you. His name's Arsen. I don't know him but Terrie told me he's very nice and then I though how about we go out on a double date. We can both go to the same restaurant and well I just thought it would be fun. Terrie seemed up for it, after a bit of persuasion."

Emma didn't know what to say. She looked terrified. The idea of going out with someone terrified her. She hadn't dates someone in years.

"Oh come on Em. I promise you will have a great time. Please?"

Emma bit her lip.

If you don't then I might just have to tickle you again." Will wiggled his finger in her direction playfully.

Emma giggled moving back in her chair. She would never let Will know that she secretly enjoy it when he had tickled her.

"Okay I'll do it. I'll do it for you."

"That's great! Thank you so much Em. I thought we could go to breadsticks since it's Terrie's favourite restaurant. If that's okay with you."

"Yeah, that's fine. I love Breadstix's. I have only ever been there once, a couple of years ago, but I thought their pasta was amazing."

"Okay, well Arsen will pick you up at your house at seven tonight unless you would prefer to meet him there."

"Is it's okay if I meet him there? It's just I've never met him before and… I mean it's not that... but…" Emma's voice trailed off.

"Em, its fine." Will laughed. God he loved how adorable she was. He had never met Arsen before but he hoped that Emma would get on with him well. She deserved someone in her life. Some nice, kind and caring to love her.

Emma walked into the restaurant at quarter past seven. The place was beautiful. Bright coloured paper chains and other decorations hung from the ceiling. A huge Christmas tree had been placed in the corner of the room and the room was lit up with candles. Will noticed her instantly. She looked stunning. She was wearing a floaty light green dress with bright gold flowered high heels and her hair had been put up with a sparkly gold clip. She held a gold clutch bag in her right hand. Will's breath caught in his throat as he found it hard to take his eyes off her.

"Wow, she's hot. Steaming. You didn't forget out little deal did you?" Arsen whispered, glaring at Terrie.

"Oh course not. How could I? Look, you will get what you want. I promise. I already paid you half remember. You will get the other half when it's done. All you have to do is what you were told. Got it?"

Arsen nodded.

Emma looked the guy up and down. He was tall with a bald shaved head. He had a number of piercings and tattoos all the way up him arm. He wore a black t – shirt with a large skull printed on it and a black leather jacket. His jeans were ripped at his trainer looked like they were on their last limb. When he smiled Emma noticed that he had a few gold platted teeth and his breath smelled like he hadn't brushed his teeth or used mouth wash in at least a week.

"Hello, I'm Emma. Her voice was quite as she smiled nervously up at him. She knew it was wrong to judge people on how they looked. "I bet he was a really sweet personality." She thought to herself.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Arsen. You look lovely."

"Yes, you look beautiful." Will chipped in. He didn't know what he was doing or why he had just said what he had said. This was Emma's date with Arsen, not his. He should be telling Terrie how beautiful she looked. Not Emma. But she did and he couldn't deny it.

Terrie gave him a glare and Emma blushed.

"Thank you." She replied shyly.

Arsen handed her a rose. It was bright red.

Emma's eyes widened as she took the rose from him. It was beautiful. She couldn't believe it. No one had ever done anything like this for her before.

There was a moments silence giving Will's heart time to sink like a ship in the sea. Why was this hurting so much? He wish he knew.

"So shall we make our way over to our table?" Terrie suggested, breaking the silence. Terrie had come tonight dressed in a tight, short black dress. Her hair was straight and her silver heels looked as tall as a skyscraper. Long chunky earrings hung form her ears.

Arsen took Emma's hand into hers. This took Emma by surprise. His hand was rough and cold. Emma felt sick. She knew he meant well but she had OCD and the thought of someone touching her freaked her out. She never liked anyone touching her. Apart from Will. For some reason she didn't mind it when he touched her. She felt safe with him. She knew that he would never hurt her.

I was now half past eight and the evening was going great. Emma had to admit that he was a very nice man. He kept on being so sweet to her when she was so nervous. "Maybe looks can be deserving but it's not always true." Emma thought to herself. Arsen really was a nice guy. Still, Emma couldn't help the bang she got in her heart every time she saw Terrie and Will kissing or Terrie whispering something into his ear. The smirk on Terrie's face when she did this left Emma to believe that it was something dirty and sexy.

"So you're a guidance counsellor at Mckingley High School? That sounds like a very interesting job. What made you want to do it?" Arsen asked.

"Well I have always loved helping people. I love idea of someone coming to me with a problem. It could be a small problem or a really big one. It doesn't matter. If I can help that person in any way possible then I will do so. No one should feel like they have to keep their feeling bottled up. I want to help them make the right decisions. For them be able to have an amazing futures."

"You're so kind and caring. I can see that being the perfect job so you."

Emma blushed and smiled. He was so kind.

"So what job do you do?" Emma asked him.

"Erm, well I run my own business. I sell people things. "

"What sort of things?"

"Look, how about we get out of here. I'm not fused about desert. We could go back to my house. Maybe have some more wine."

Emma bit her lip. She looked over at Will who has laughing with Terrie. The chorus of the song Oxygen by Colbie Caillat was playing on the radio quietly in the background. "Will's with Terrie." Emma told herself. "No matter how much you want to be with him you can't." Emma turned back to face Arsen.

"Okay, why not." She smiled at him. Arsen smiled back.

"Good. Let's go out the back way. It's quicker."

The air was cold outside and Emma wished hadn't left her coat in the car. She suddenly felt sick. She didn't know if she felt ready to do this after all.

"I've changed my mind. " Emma cried out. "I'm so sorry but I can't do this. It's just that I haven't done this in so long and…"

"That's okay." Arsen turned round to face her. His voice sounded casual.

"I really am sorry. Thank you so much for understa…"

"Arsen what are you doing?" Emma said in a panic.

Arsen grabbed hold of Emma and pushed her up again the wall of the restaurant.

"I had a little deal with Terrie. She told me there was this sweet, innocent girl who had a little crush on her boyfriend. She told you not to hang out with him and you did. Terrie doesn't like to be messed with."

Emma's heart began to race in a panic and her breathing increased. She tried to break free but his grip was too strong. Suddenly Arsen's lips crashed against hers. They tasted rough and dirty. Emma tried to pull away put couldn't. His hands grabbed her breasts as he started to massage them. Tears streamed down Emma's face and he moved his hands down to her waist whilst planting kisses on her neck.

"Please." Emma cried. Tears were streaming down her face but Arsen didn't stop.

"WILL!" Emma screamed. "Will please help me." Tears streamed down her face. Emma had never screamed so loud in her whole entire life.

"Did you hear something?" Will asked Terrie. Putting down his spoonful of ice –cream.

"Probably nothing dear." Terrie replied in a casual tone.

"WILL! ANYBODY!"

"SHUT UP!" Arsen growled angrily, pushing his body against hers harder.

"It's Emma. I didn't realised she'd left the table. "Will said in a panic.

"Well it's not like you're her babysitter. Why are you so concerned?"

Will ignored Terrie and rushed outside.

"WILL!"

"Where are you Em?" Will called. There was no response.

"Em, where are you?" Will cried out in despair.

"WILL!"

"I'm coming Em. Don't worry." Will shouted back, trying to follow the sound of her voice. He found her round the back of the restaurant.

"Hey get off of her. Leave her alone" Will ran up to Arsen and grabbed him by his jacket violently pulling him away from her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Will screeched. He was fuming with anger. He raised his fist into the air and smacked it hard into Arsen's face. He stumbled back, blood streaming from his nose. Then he hit him back. His first went snack into Will's face. It hurt, but will was not finished yet. He launched his fist at him again this time it went smack into his eye. Then he hit him again. Over and over as his blood temperature rose. Arsen slipped and hit the ground. Emma cover her eyes still in sobs of tears.

"Go." Will growled through gritted teeth. "Go. Never return and never go anywhere near her again. If you do I'll call the police." Arsen stood up and was gone in a flash. Will rushed over to Emma and took her in his arms. She was shivering but the second she was in his arms her breathing steadied and she stopped shacking.

"Shhh, Its okay. He's gone now." His blood temperature had dropped and his voice was now calm. He didn't know what to say. How could anyone do that to someone like Emma? She was so innocent. She would never hurt a fly. He should have never of listened to Terrie when she said he was a nice guy. Why would Terrie lie about something like this?

"Thank you for saving me." Emma said in a quiet voice.

Will held onto her tighter and rocked her back and forth. He wished that he could just stay there, holding her forever. Then she would never be hurt by anyone again.

"Don't let go." Emma whispered. "I'm scared."

"You don't have to be scared. He will never touch you again. I promise you. I won't let him."

Emma burst into tears. She knew she was safe with Will but she just couldn't get over what had happened. The feeling of his lips on hers. The smell of his warm breath. The feeling of his rough hands on her skin.

"Oh, Em." Will heart felt like it had shattered into a thousand pieces. He had never seen her cry before but it hurt him to see her this way. He didn't want her to feel like this. He wanted her to smile that cute little smile she had, he wanted her to get over excited about something like she usually did. He just wanted to be her normal adorable happy self. A tear tickled down his check. He just wanted to be able to take her pain away. If there was anything he could do to do it he would. Whatever it took.

"How about we get you home?" Will suggested. "I can take you home in my car and we can come back and collect yours tomorrow. I can tell Figgin's that your not feeling well of something. I think taking a day of work to get over what happened tonight will be good for you. "

"Okay." Emma agreed.

Back at Emma's house Will carried her upstairs and laid her down on her bed.

"Goodnight Emma." He whispered gently into ear.

"Wait." Emma called. Will stopped, half way out the door.

"Will you stay with me?"

There was a moments silence where on one said a thing. Emma looked at Will desperately. H knew he should be getting back to Terrie. She would wonder where he was. She have left the restaurant already but seeing how scared and frightened she still looked he knew there was no way he could leave her.

"Of course I'll stay with you."

"Thank you." Emma whispered closing her eyes.

Will sat on the side of the bed and watched her sleep. She still had her party dress on and she looked so beautiful and relaxed, like a sleeping angel. Making sure she was fast asleep Will leaned over her, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Emma." He whispered. "Goodnight."


End file.
